A common way to connect the front ends of two optical fibers is to polish their tips and have the tips abut each other. Due to the fact that the tips of the optical fibers have small diameters (e.g. 0.005 inch or 0.13 millimeter) they are commonly mounted in a cylindrical tip member that lies in a ferrule, or terminus body. The terminus body is mounted on the yoke of a connector which attaches to another connector that holds the other optical fiber. The terminus body must have some resilience in moving towards and away from the other optical fiber, in order to assure that the tips will abut despite some tolerances in how close the fiber tips approach each other when the connector housings are connected. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,829 and 4,804,243 by Borsuk et al describe the use of coil springs to bias the terminus bodies forwardly and allow them to deflect rearwardly. However, coil springs require additional space and add to the difficulty of mounting the terminus assemblies, especially in a multi-fiber arrangement where several terminus bodies are to be individually resiliently mounted on a yoke. Apparatus that simplified and compacted the biasing portion of the optical fiber assembly and which otherwise facilitated mounting of the terminus bodies on the yoke, would be of value.